Amar de nuevo
by Meiko1
Summary: La historia de una segunda oportunidad, tras amores fallidos ¿es difícil retomar un viejo amor del instituto?


Amar de nuevo  
  
Meiko  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1: Confesiones   
  
Era una fría y lluviosa mañana de septiembre.   
  
-¡¡¡TOC TOC TOC!!!   
  
¿Quién podía llamar así a las seis de la mañana? Meiko acababa de irse a trabajar, probablemente había olvidado algo en casa y por eso había vuelto. Namura se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta:   
  
- Tranquila Meiko, no llegarás tarde al trabajo... - dijo mientras abría, pero no era Meiko la que llamaba.   
  
Namura encontró ante él a Rioko, estaba empapada y con los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando.   
  
- ¡Rioko! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?   
  
- Lo siento... no tenía a donde ir... Akira... - no pudo decir más, empezó a llorar y se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de Namura.   
  
Entraron dentro de la casa, poco a poco Rioko se fue tranquilizando.   
  
- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Namura   
  
Rioko asintió pero seguía sin decir nada.   
  
- Vamos Rioko, cuéntame lo que ha pasado, somos amigos ¿no?   
  
- Ese es precisamente el problema...   
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?   
  
- Akira y yo hemos roto, él no soportaba la idea de que en mi juventud yo hubiera estado enamorada de ti, se ponía celoso cada vez que hablaba contigo o cada vez que nos veíamos. Y para colmo el otro día encontró esto- sacó algo de su bolso y se lo enseñó a Namura, era una foto de los dos cuando eran mucho más jóvenes.   
  
- Pero eso es una tontería, ponerse así por una foto que tiene al menos doce años...   
  
- No fue solo por eso, cuando la vio empezamos a discutir y yo dije cosas que no debería haber dicho nunca... le dije que yo todavía te quería, que no había podido olvidarte a pesar de que estás casado con Meiko...   
  
- En momentos de rabia se dice cualquier cosa con tal de hacer daño al otro, solo se lo tienes que explicar y...   
  
- ¡Yo no quiero explicárselo! Lo que le dije era cierto... nunca he dejado de quererte Shinichi...   
  
- Shinichi... nadie me había llamado así desde la universidad... vamos Rioko, tranquilízate, seguro que encontramos algún modo de arreglar las cosas.   
  
Namura abrazo fuertemente a Rioko, durante unos minutos se quedaron abrazados en silencio.   
  
Capítulo 2: encuentro en el tren.   
  
Tres meses después.   
  
- Cariño, hoy he salido antes del trabajo ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a comprar los regalos de Navidad? Ya se acerca y todavía no tenemos nada... - decía Meiko mientras entraba en casa.   
  
Salió a recibirla un nervioso Namura.   
  
- Meiko... no te esperaba tan pronto... - Namura intentaba que Meiko no pasara de la puerta de entrada.   
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre Natchan?, Cualquiera diría que estás escondiendo a tu amante... - dijo Meiko sonriendo y librándose de él.   
  
Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio y encontró a Rioko en su cama.   
  
- Rioko... - dijo Meiko sin acabar de creérselo. Rioko bajó la mirada.   
  
- Meiko, esto tiene una explicación- dijo Namura   
  
- ¿Desde cuando Namura?- ella nunca le llamaba Namura.   
  
- Desde hace tres meses.   
  
Meiko no quiso seguir en aquella casa ni un minuto más, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.   
  
- Tendrás noticias de mi abogado- cerró la puerta y se fue de aquella casa que había dejado de considerar como suya.   
  
El tren estaba demasiado lleno y Miwa no encontraba un sitio donde sentarse, ya se había resignado a quedarse de pie junto a alguna puerta cuando vio un asiento vacío.   
  
- Señorita, ¿está ocupado este asiento?- preguntó a la chica que había sentada en el asiento de al lado.   
  
- No, puede sentarse.- contestó ella sin mirarle   
  
¿De que conocía él esa voz?...   
  
- ¿Meiko?   
  
Al escuchar su nombre la chica se giró.   
  
- Miwa... perdona no te había reconocido- dijo intentando aparentar normalidad - ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no nos veíamos?   
  
- Tres años, desde la boda de Miki y Yuu.   
  
- Es verdad, demasiado tiempo... has cambiado, llevas el pelo más corto.   
  
- Si, me lo corté hace tiempo, estaba cansado del pelo largo... tú no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de guapa...   
  
- Me equivoqué contigo, no has cambiado, ¡sigues diciendo esas cosas tan tranquilo!   
  
- Sabía que te ibas a enfadar...   
  
- No estoy enfadada- Meiko sonrió por primera vez- ¿qué hacías en Hiroshima?   
  
- Un proyecto, todavía no he terminado la carrera y ya tengo un montón de compromisos...   
  
- Me alegro de que las cosas te vayan tan bien...   
  
- ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo? Sé que eres una escritora muy solicitada...   
  
- Sí, ahora estoy colaborando con un periódico, mientras preparo mi nueva novela...   
  
- Una nueva novela... vaya, si es la mitad de buena que las otras ya tengo ganas de leerla.   
  
- No exageres Miwa... - los dos rieron.   
  
Miwa miraba el reloj.   
  
- ¿Llegas tarde a algún sitio o es que te aburro?- preguntó Meiko.   
  
- Pues claro que no me aburres, llego tarde a una cita con una chica...   
  
- ¿Tienes novia?   
  
- Si..., no... bueno, más o menos, aunque no es mi novia...- no sabía que contestar y desvió la conversación - Y... ¿Qué tal está Namura?   
  
- Muy bien, gracias, está en casa- la contestación de Meiko fue cortante y su rostro se ensombreció.   
  
Miwa se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.   
  
- ¿Vas a ver a Miki?- dijo finalmente Miwa.   
  
- Si, me ha llamado y voy a pasa allí unos días... - Meiko estaba nerviosa, quería contarle la verdad a Miwa pero él tenía su propia vida y no podía implicarlo en sus problemas.   
  
Miwa no sabía que decir, notaba que Meiko no se sentía cómoda con la conversación, había algo que ella no quería contarle y por nada del mundo quería presionarla.   
  
- Verás lo que ha crecido la pequeña Megumi- dijo para salir del paso.   
  
- Si, no la veo desde que nació y de eso hace ya siete meses, ni siquiera pude ir al bautizo... no la voy a reconocer.   
  
- Espera, tengo una foto suya - Miwa sacó una foto de la cartera.   
  
- Es preciosa, es igual que Miki, aunque tiene los ojos de Yuu y es rubia igual que él...   
  
Durante largo rato estuvieron hablando de la niña, recordando viejos tiempos del instituto, a los compañeros, hasta que el tren llegó a su parada.   
  
- ¿Ya hemos llegado?, me ha parecido un viaje muy corto... - dijo Miwa.   
  
Bajaron del tren y se fueron juntos hasta la entrada de la estación.   
  
- Bueno, Meiko, aquí se separan nuestros caminos, espero que no tengan que pasar otros tres años para que nos volvamos a ver.   
  
Meiko Sonrió.   
  
- Me he alegrado mucho de volver a verte, no dejaré que pasen tres años más, te lo prometo.   
  
Se dieron un abrazo de despedida.   
  
- ¿Vas a coger un taxi? Preguntó Miwa mientras paraba uno.   
  
- No, todavía no, quiero comprarle alguna cosa a Megumi, no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo en Hiroshima...   
  
- De acuerdo, pues... hasta pronto- dijo antes de subir al taxi.   
  
- Hasta pronto...   
  
Meiko se quedó mirando como el taxi se alejaba, de pronto le entraron ganas de llorar   
  
- ¿Y que voy a hacer ahora?- pensó, se quedó sola en la estación.   
  
  
  
Capítulo 3: regreso a la estación.   
  
El taxi de Miwa hacía rato que se había ido, Meiko todavía estaba en la estación, estaba retrasando el mayor tiempo posible el irse a un hotel, de todas formas sabía que no iba a poder dormir.   
  
Se paseó por las tiendas de la estación, la Navidad estaba cerca y todos los escaparates estaban decorados, eso le hizo pensar que aquella misma tarde quería irse con su marido a comprar los regalos, dios, parecía que había pasado un siglo desde entonces... pensar en ello le hizo ponerse aún más triste, se sentó en un banco y empezó a llorar.   
  
Miwa había cogido el taxi y había dejado a Meiko en la estación. ¿Por qué no se había quedado con ella? No sabía lo que le pasaba pero estaba claro que no estaba bien y no la debería haber dejado sola.   
  
- Pare el taxi, por favor, de la vuelta y regresemos a la estación.   
  
El conductor dio la vuelta, llevaban ya diez minutos cuando lo hizo, volver les iba a costas otros diez o veinte minutos... ¿Seguiría Meiko en la estación? ¿dónde la iba a buscar si no estaba? Estaba seguro que a casa de Miki no habría ido...   
  
El cuarto de hora que tardó el taxi en regresar a la estación le pareció eterno a Miwa, pero ya estaba allí y esperaba que Meiko no se hubiera ido todavía.   
  
La buscó por todas las tiendas de la estación, las cafeterías, incluso entró en los lavabos de señoras, pero Meiko no aparecía por ningún sitio ¿se habría ido ya?. Pensaba que ya no le quedaban lugares donde mirar cuando la vio, estaba sentada en un banco y parecía que estaba llorando... Miwa se acerco a ella.   
  
- Meiko...   
  
- ¡¡Miwa!! Has vuelto... ¿qué pasa con tu cita? - Dijo intentando contener las lágrimas.   
  
- Tú eres más importante que cualquier cita... no sé que te pasa pero sé que no estás bien y no te puedo dejar así.   
  
- Miwa yo... gracias- Meiko ya no podía contenerse más, abrazó con fuerza a su amigo y dejó de disimular su llanto.   
  
Miwa intentaba consolarla.   
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4: puedes quedarte conmigo...   
  
Miwa llevó a Meiko a su apartamento, era tarde y no habían comido nada así que preparó algo de cenar. Meiko todavía no le había contado nada, solo había llorado y él la había dejado desahogarse, ahora parecía estar más tranquila.   
  
- Miwa, no tenías que haberte molestado, no tengo hambre.   
  
- No he preparado todo esto para nada ¿no? Come por lo menos un poco...   
  
Meiko comió, en realidad si que tenía hambre pero a la vez tenía un nudo en el estómago.   
  
- ¿Me llevarás a un hotel cuando terminemos de cenar?   
  
- No hasta que no me cuentes lo que te pasa...   
  
Los ojos de Meiko volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.   
  
- Mi marido... Namura... esta tarde lo encontré... encontré...   
  
- Vamos, Meiko, cálmate y cuéntamelo, así podré ayudarte- dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por los hombros.   
  
- ¡He encontrado a Rioko en nuestra cama!- al decirlo Meiko se quedó más tranquila.   
  
- Rioko ¿la profesora del instituto?   
  
- Si, llevaban viéndose tres meses... con lo que nos costó estar juntos... y el daño que te hice a ti...   
  
- Bueno, eso ya es agua pasada...   
  
Meiko se recostó sobre Miwa, estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que Meiko se quedó dormida.   
  
Miwa se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y la cogió en brazos, la llevó a la cama y la acostó.   
  
- Este ha sido in día muy duro para ti... - susurró, y la besó en la frente.   
  
Él se fue a dormir al sofá.   
  
Miwa estaba preparando el desayuno cuando llamaron al timbre varías veces.   
  
- Vaya... ¿quién puede ser a estas horas? - pensó Miwa.   
  
Al abrir la puerta entro en la casa una chica morena que parecía muy enfadada.   
  
- Puedes pasar Ritsuko... - pensó Satoshi.   
  
- ¡Miwa!, ¡¿cómo pudiste dejarme plantada ayer?!   
  
- Verás Ritsuko... yo... - no le dio tiempo a continuar con la explicación porque ella se lanzó a su cuello y lo llevó arrastrando hasta el sofá.   
  
- Cariño... sabes que no estoy enfadada... yo no podría enfadarme contigo... porque...   
  
En ese momento entró Meiko, salía de la ducha, llevaba puesta una camisa de Miwa.   
  
- Miwa, espero que no te importe que te haya cogido una camisa... - entonces vio a Ritsuko y a Miwa en el sofá - lo siento... con el ruido de la ducha no había oído llegar a nadie.   
  
Ritsuko se levantó de repente.   
  
- Vaya, así que esta era la razón por la cual no querías acostarte conmigo...- No parecía demasiado enfadada- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN CERDO!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Le pegó una bofetada a Miwa que todavía le debe estar doliendo y se marchó dando un portazo.   
  
- Si que tiene fuerza la tía, me va a doler durante un mes - decía Miwa tocándose la cara.   
  
- Perdona, espero que podáis arreglar las cosas... yo no quería...   
  
- Tranquila- la interrumpió Miwa - no hay nada que arreglar, ya te dije en el tren que no era mi novia. Por cierto... esa camisa te queda mejor que a mí... - bromeó.   
  
- ¡No empieces o te pegaré en el otro lado!   
  
Dejaron el tema y desayunaron.   
  
El teléfono sonó en casa de Miki y Yuu   
  
- Yo lo cojo Yuu. Dígame... ¡Meiko! Me alegro de hablar contigo... ¿cómo dices?.... ¿en casa de Miwa?.... ¿pero que haces allí?... de acuerdo, iré esta tarde.... hasta luego.   
  
- ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Yuu que había entrado en la habitación.   
  
- No lo sé, Meiko estaba muy rara, me ha dicho que está en casa de Miwa...   
  
- ¿De Satoshi?   
  
- Si, pero no me ha querido decir que pasaba, solo me ha dicho que vaya esta tarde....   
  
- Iré contigo, nos llevaremos a Meg.   
  
- Bueno, Miwa, ya estoy lista, en cuanto hable con Miki me marcharé a un hotel... así no volverá a ocurrir lo de esta mañana...   
  
- No tienes por que irte...   
  
- Pero Miwa...   
  
- Vamos Meiko, estás pasando por un mal momento no deberías quedarte sola, lo sé por experiencia... puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras, no te preocupes, tú dormirás en mi cama y yo dormiré aquí, por eso no tengo ningún problema.   
  
- Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi pero quedarme en tu casa... sería como engañar a.. - ¿pero que estaba diciendo?   
  
- Meiko... no debes sentirte culpable, es Namura quien te ha engañado a ti... - Miwa se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, no sabía como Meiko iba a reaccionar.   
  
Pero no reaccionó mal, esa era la verdad por muy dura que fuese. Abrazó a Miwa apretando fuertemente su cara contra su pecho y empezó a llorar de nuevo.   
  
- No dejaré que te vayas hasta que no estés bien Meiko... no importa lo que digas...   
  
Meiko asintió.   
  
- De acuerdo... me quedaré contigo...   
  
Capítulo 5: El secreto de Miwa.   
  
Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron Miki y Yuu.   
  
- ¡Meiko! - gritó Miki nada más verla, las dos amigas se abrazaron- no te veía desde que nació Megumi...   
  
- Hola Miki- interrumpió Miwa que se sintió ignorado.   
  
- Perdona Miwa, es que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Meiko...   
  
- A ti te vemos cada día, Satoshi - bromeó Yuu.   
  
- ¿Y quien está aquí?, Vamos Megumi, ven con el tío Satoshi.- Miwa cogió en brazos a la hija de Miki y Yuu.   
  
- En cuanto ves a Meg eres tú el que nos ignoras... - dijo Yuu.   
  
- No te quejes, Yuu, sabes que a ti también te quiero mucho...   
  
- No empieces Satoshi...   
  
Entraron al salón y empezaron a hablar, Meiko todavía no había contado nada a Miki, no sabía como empezar. Miwa y Yuu se dieron cuenta de que debían dejarlas solas.   
  
- Bueno Yuu, ¿qué te parece si llevamos a Meg a su habitación?   
  
- Si, parece que tiene sueño...   
  
- ¿Tiene Megumi una habitación aquí?- preguntó Meiko sorprendida.   
  
- Por supuesto, el tío Miwa tiene que hacer de canguro alguna vez- dijo Yuu.   
  
Los dos jóvenes se fueron del salón dejando solas a las amigas.   
  
- Meiko... ¿me vas a contar lo que te pasa?   
  
Meiko asintió, pero las palabras no le salían.   
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?   
  
- No Miki, verás... ayer cuando regresé a casa desde el trabajo... encontré... a Namura... - las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Meiko- lo encontré con la... profesora Rioko en nuestra cama...   
  
- Pero eso no es posible...   
  
- Si, Miki, llevaban tres meses viéndose a escondidas...   
  
Miki abrazó a su amiga que lloraba desconsolada, no sabía que decir, no podía imaginarse el dolor que sentía Meiko, porque no podía ponerse en su lugar, Yuu nunca la había engañado y sabía que nunca lo haría. Después de unos minutos de largo silencio únicamente interrumpido por los sollozos de Meiko, Miki preguntó:   
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?   
  
Meiko levantó la cabeza y miró a Miki:   
  
- Voy a quedarme con Miwa.   
  
- ¿¿ Con Miwa??- se sorprendió Miki.   
  
- Si, no quiero quedarme sola en un hotel, Yuu y tú estáis muy ocupados con Megumi, Miwa es uno de mis mejores amigos... me ha pedido que me quede con él y me ha parecido buena idea.   
  
- ¿Estas segura? ya sabes lo que pasó...   
  
- El pasado es el pasado, Miki, yo ya no quiero tratos con los hombres y no me voy a volver a enamorar de ninguno- dijo Meiko muy seria.   
  
Las dos chicas siguieron hablando durante largo rato.   
  
- ¿De verdad Namura engañó a Meiko con la profesora Rioko?, no me lo puedo creer...   
  
- Pues créetelo, tendrías que haber visto ayer a Meiko, estaba destrozada... hoy parece un poco más tranquila pero creo que es todo fachada.   
  
- ¿Ha pasado la noche aquí?   
  
- Si, me pidió que la llevase a un hotel pero se quedó dormida y no quise despertarla... y, bueno... se va a quedar aquí todo el tiempo que necesite...   
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?   
  
- Pues claro que lo digo en serio, ¿por que iba a mentirte?   
  
- Vaya, vaya... - dijo Yuu sonriendo.   
  
- Vamos Yuu, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?   
  
- Nada, solo que... bueno... no sé si recordarás que cuando estabamos en el instituto estuviste enamorado de ella...   
  
- Sabes de sobra que lo que hubo, si es que hubo algo, entre nosotros se acabó hace mucho tiempo - Miwa se entristeció enormemente.   
  
- ¿Es por Megumi?   
  
Satoshi asintió pero no dijo nada.   
  
- Pero Satoshi, de eso hace ya más de un año, debes olvidarla, aunque te cueste, y tal vez con Meiko...   
  
- ¡Cállate Yuu!, ¿Acaso no entiendes que todo el amor que yo podía sentir por una mujer murió con ella?   
  
Capítulo 6: pensamientos nocturnos.   
  
Meiko llevaba ya tres semanas en casa de Miwa, las cosas habían ido bastante bien. Le había ayudado mucho tener a sus amigos a su lado, durante el día apenas pensaba en Namura, solo por las noches se acordaba de él lloraba sola en la cama.   
  
Precisamente en una de esas noches en las que no podía dormir vio luz por debajo de la puerta. A los pocos minutos de apagarse la luz alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y se tumbó en la cama, era Miwa...   
  
Meiko estaba dispuesta a pegarle una bofetada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido y que había ido a la cama en sueños, como tantas veces habría hecho antes de que ella se hubiese instalado allí. Por eso decidió dejarle dormir, se quedó observándole durante un buen rato.   
  
- "Que cara de bueno tiene cuando duerme"- pensaba Meiko - "podría haber sido así cuando estabamos en el instituto... así, tal vez, yo no habría vuelto con Namura... ¿a mi me gustaba?   
  
No lo sé, puede que empezara a gustarme, cuando Namura entró de nuevo en mi vida... y entonces le dejé ir...   
  
¡Meiko! ¿Se puede saber que estás pensando? Estás en trámites de divorcio, tu marido, al que tanto querías te ha dejado por otra... ¿y tú no tienes otra cosa que hacer que pensar en Miwa?   
  
Pero él es el que ahora está a mi lado... llevaba años sin saber nada de mí y en cambio... ¿me seguirá queriendo? ¿Por eso me ha dejado quedarme en su casa? ¿Por eso está cuidando de mí?   
  
Mira que soy creída, me está ayudando porque es un buen amigo, nada más...   
  
¿Y si no fuese así? ¿Me importaría? Pero míralo, está tan guapo"- le pasó, la mano por el pelo- "¿pero que hago?, No sé lo que siente él por mí, el divorcio no es legal todavía... ¿me gusta? No, no me gusta ¿o si?...."- poco a poco el sueño la iba venciendo - "no lo sé... y no lo sabré porque no estoy... dispuesta a... Que me hagan daño... otra... vez..."- Meiko se quedó dormida.   
  
Eran las cinco de la mañana, Satoshi se despertó:   
  
- "Pero... ¿qué hago en la cama?, con Meiko... supongo que me habré levantado y he venido sin darme cuenta... espero que no se haya despertado y me haya visto o mañana seré hombre muerto...   
  
Me voy, bueno, me quedo un poco más, me arriesgaré a morir. Ese sofá es tan incómodo, pero por Meiko creo que dormiría incluso en un colchón de clavos...   
  
¿Eso es amor?...   
  
¿Pero que digo? Yo ya no estoy enamorado de Meiko... ella me rechazó, la quise como nunca he querido a nadie... solo a Megumi...   
  
Pero Megumi está muerta...   
  
¡No me importa! Nunca volveré a amar a otra mujer.   
  
Solo a Meiko   
  
No, a Meiko tampoco... aunque sea inteligente, amable cariñosa... y la chica más preciosa del mundo...   
  
No lo es, la más guapa era Megumi... aunque en cierto modo se parecían... quizá me enamoré de ella porque me recordaba a Meiko...   
  
Meiko... no me la quito de la cabeza, pero no puedo serle infiel a Megumi... está muerta... no, para mí no lo está... no puedo enamorarme de otra, Meg murió por mi culpa... no quiero que eso le pase a Meiko...   
  
Me estoy quedando dormido... me tengo que ir al sofá..."- pero no le dio tiempo a levantarse, se durmió antes de poder hacerlo.   
  
A la mañana siguiente Miwa abrió los ojos, todavía estaba en la cama. Miró al lado donde dormía Meiko, con suerte no se habría despertado aún y no se enteraría de nada, pero Meiko estaba sentada en la cama mirándolo.   
  
- Lo siento, Meiko; no me di cuenta y me vine a dormir a la cama...   
  
- Lo sé- interrumpió Meiko- Estaba despierta cuando viniste, no te preocupes, a fin de cuentas es tu casa y la cama es lo suficientemente grande ¿no?   
  
- Si.. Pero..   
  
- Que durmamos en la misma cama no quiere decir nada y tú debes estar muy incomodo en ese sofá.   
  
- Tienes razón, gracias Meiko, eres mi ángel de la guarda... ya estaba cogiendo forma de sofá.   
  
Los dos jóvenes se quedaron sentados en la cama, riendo.   
  
Capítulo 7: Cambios.   
  
Tres días después.   
  
Miwa entró en casa:   
  
- ¿Meiko? ¿Estás ya en casa?...   
  
- Si, llegué hace un rato- dijo Meiko desde algún lugar del interior de la casa.   
  
- Hoy tenemos que ir a la cena de Navidad de Miki y Yuu ¿recuerdas? - Decía mientras dejaba el abrigo.   
  
Meiko salió en su busca:   
  
- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme?   
  
Satoshi levantó la vista.   
  
- ¡Meiko!... ¡¿te has cortado el pelo?!   
  
- Si, ¿te gusta?...   
  
- Pues claro que me gusta, esa melena te queda muy bien- dijo Miwa con una gran sonrisa   
  
- Estaba cansada del pelo largo, llevaba el mismo peinado desde el instituto y... bueno, he pensado que sería hora de cambiar...   
  
Miwa se fijó en un sobre grande que había sobre la mesa del salón junto a otro más pequeño.   
  
- ¿Qué es esto?...   
  
- Es la notificación del divorcio, me lo ha traído Namura, junto con... la invitación de su boda con Rioko.   
  
- ¿Va a casarse?   
  
- No lo sé, me ha traído esa invitación solo para hacerme daño, ni siquiera sé si es auténtica... pero he decidido que no volveré a llorar por él.   
  
Meiko lo dijo muy seria, Miwa no supo que decir, solo se quedó mirándola en silencio.   
  
- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me arregle o llegaremos tarde... ¿crees que a Miki le gustará mi corte de pelo?.   
  
- Estoy seguro de que le encantará.   
  
- Sabes en que restaurante es ¿verdad?   
  
- Pues claro que lo sé, ¿acaso crees que saldría de casa sin saberlo?   
  
- Bueno...   
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, no lo entiendo, nadie se fía de mi... soy un incomprendido...   
  
- Meiko, Miwa, por fin llegáis... - dijo Yuu   
  
- Si, resulta que Miwa se equivocó de restaurante y llevamos media hora dando vueltas.   
  
- Bueno, Meiko, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera...   
  
- Tu pelo... te lo has cortado.- dijo Miki.   
  
- Si, ¿te gusta?   
  
- Hola Meiko... - dijo una voz que a Meiko le resultaba muy familiar.   
  
- ¡Ginta! ¿Qué tal estás?, Cuánto tiempo sin verte... ¿y Arimi?   
  
- Está dentro sentada, como está embaraza de ocho meses...   
  
- Si, ya me lo dijo Miki, enhorabuena a los dos..   
  
- Gracias... - Ginta se sonrojó   
  
- Me voy a verla, disculpad...   
  
- Si nosotros también vamos a entrar- dijo Yuu- a menos que queráis que nos sirvan fuera...   
  
- ¡Arimi!   
  
- Hola Meiko, hacía tanto que no te veía... estás guapísima, llevas el pelo más corto.   
  
- Tú también estás muy guapa, y de ocho meses... parece mentira. ¿Es niño o niña?   
  
- Bueno, no hemos querido saberlo, pero yo creo que será niño... y tan bruto como su padre porque me pega unas patadas...   
  
- Tampoco soy tan bruto.....   
  
Todos rieron. Se lo pasaron muy bien en la cena, se notaba que Meiko estaba contenta, no habló de Namura ni una sola vez.   
  
Cuando terminaron la cena decidieron ir a tomar unas copas, Ginta y Arimi volvieron a casa, Arimi estaba cansada y además tampoco habría podido beber nada. Así que se quedaron los cuatro solos.   
  
- Podemos ir a un local que hay cerca de aquí, el sitio está muy bien y la música que ponen también.- dijo Miwa.   
  
- ¿Pero estás seguro que de que sabes como se va?- bromeó Yuu.   
  
- Pues claro que lo sé, cogeremos mi coche.   
  
Pronto llegaron al local, Miwa tenía razón el sitio estaba muy bien, y además como allí le conocían no tuvieron que esperar a tener una mesa libre.   
  
Dejaron a las chicas en la mesa y se fueron a pedir algo a la barra, Yuu aprovechó para hablar con Miwa sin que Meiko estuviese presente.   
  
- Satoshi... no le has quitado el ojo de encima a Meiko en toda la noche...   
  
- ¿Pero que dices Yuu? Yo no la he mirado ni un instante.   
  
- ¿Estas seguro?   
  
- A lo mejor la he mirado un poco, peor es solo porque está muy guapa con ese nuevo corte de pelo y...- Miwa se puso rojo.   
  
- Vaya Satoshi, ¿y dices que no la miras?   
  
- ¿Qué importancia tiene? Es normal mirar a una chica guapa ¿no?, Además con ese pelo me recuerda a...   
  
- ¿A Megumi?- esta vez Yuu se puso serio.- si, a mí también me ha recordado a ella...   
  
- ¿Cómo es que te has cortado el pelo?   
  
- Necesitaba cambiar, he decidido que ya es hora de que me olvide de Namura y he empezado por un cambio de imagen... no dejaré que ningún hombre vuelva a hacerme daño, estoy cansada de llorar...   
  
- Pero no todos tienen que hacerte daño... ¿qué me dices de Satoshi?   
  
- ¿Miwa? Nunca he pensado en él como... bueno, tal vez sí pero... no Miki, no quiero empezar ninguna relación. Miwa es un buen chico y se ha portado muy bien conmigo, pero es solo un buen amigo...   
  
En ese momento volvieron los chicos con las bebidas. Los cuatro estuvieron bailando y hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.   
  
Llegó el momento de irse a casa, Meiko había bebido alguna copa de más e iba colgada del cuello de Miwa, aquella podía ser una larga noche.   
  
Capítulo 8: la separación.   
  
Meiko y Miwa llegaron a casa, ella no le había soltado en todo el camino.   
  
- Meiko, creo que es hora de ir a dormir...   
  
- Pero si no tengo sueño todavía... - decía Meiko- podíamos habernos quedado durante toda la noche...   
  
- ¿En ese estado?- se reía Miwa- si no te tienes en pie tú sola...   
  
- ¿Qué dices?, Mira como si... - Meiko se soltó del brazo de Satoshi e intentó mantenerse en pie por sus propios medios, tal y como había dicho Miwa, no consiguió mantener el equilibrio y cayó en sus brazos.   
  
- Te lo dije- decía Miwa riendo.   
  
- No lo entiendo... - decía Meiko también riendo- pero si tú has bebido igual que yo   
  
- Pero yo tengo más resistencia...   
  
- No sabes ni lo que dices - dijo Meiko abrazándolo fuertemente- Vamos a la cama Satoshi...   
  
Miwa se sorprendió.   
  
- Nunca me llamas Satoshi...   
  
Meiko no contestó, empezó a besarlo en el cuello. Miwa también la besó a ella, en realidad había estado deseando besarla toda la noche, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.   
  
Meiko se despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía dolor de cabeza a causa de la resaca. Cuándo miró a su lado Satoshi no estaba, seguramente estaría en la cocina, ¿qué le iba a decir cuando se lo encontrase?   
  
Meiko entró en la cocina y allí estaba Miwa tomando una taza de café.   
  
- ¿Quieres? Dicen que es bueno para la resaca...   
  
- Si... pero yo quería hablarte de...   
  
- Meiko, lo de anoche fue culpa mía, tú habías bebido y yo me aproveché de eso...   
  
-¿Pero que dices? Fui yo la que empezó todo ¿no? Además, tú también habías bebido...   
  
- ¿Significó algo para ti?- dijo Miwa muy serio y apenas sin mirar a Meiko.   
  
- Pues... no lo sé... puede que solo lo hiciera porque estaba dolida con Namura... para... olvidarle...   
  
- Entonces no significó nada- dijo Miwa cada vez más serio.   
  
- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!, claro que significó algo pero no sé el que...   
  
- No hace falta que inventes excusas, Meiko, de todas formas para mí no fue nada. Me acosté contigo porque me recuerdas a una antigua novia que tuve y que murió, por nada más... te quise durante mucho tiempo pero ahora ya no te quiero... ni creo que pueda volver a enamorarme nunca de ti ni de ninguna otra mujer. Así que no creas que te dejé quedarte en mi casa porque todavía estaba enamorado de ti, lo hice solo porque me diste pena... me diste pena porque no supiste elegir, te quedaste con el profesor Namura y te fue infiel, cosa que yo nunca te habría hecho, porque yo nunca te habría hecho daño Meiko...   
  
- Acabas de hacérmelo... - Meiko no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y se fue.   
  
Al poco tiempo Miwa escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, pero no se levantó, se quedó en la cocina mirando fijamente el café que ya hacía rato que se había enfriado, apartó la taza a un lado y enterró la cara en el hueco de sus brazos.   
  
Cuando por fin reaccionó entró en la habitación, Meiko se había llevado sus cosas, los armarios volvían a estar como estaban antes de que ella llegara, la casa vacía le pareció enorme a Miwa, se tumbó en la cama y se quedo allí durante mucho tiempo.   
  
Alguien llamaba a la puerta de los Matsura.   
  
- Ya voy... - dijo Miki desde el interior de la casa - Meiko... pasa... ¿todavía te dura la resaca? - Dijo Miki sonriendo, pero por la expresión de su amiga se dio cuenta de que no era momento de bromas- ¿ha ocurrido algo? Estás muy seria...   
  
- Me he ido de casa de Miwa...   
  
Entraron al salón, allí estaba Yuu con Megumi. Miki intercambió una mirada con Yuu.   
  
- Meiko, me alegro de verte, pero creo que Meg y yo nos vamos a su cuarto, parece que tiene sueño...   
  
- No, Yuu, quédate, creo que esto también te concierne a ti, a fin de cuentas Miwa y tú sois como hermanos...   
  
- ¿Qué pasa con Satoshi?- Yuu parecía muy preocupado.   
  
- Bueno, veréis, esta mañana hemos discutido y yo me he de su casa, ahora estoy en el hotel de al lado de la estación...   
  
- Pero, ¿por qué habéis discutido?   
  
- Porque él y yo... anoche... hicimos el amor... y esta mañana me ha dicho un montón de cosas que no venían a cuento como que yo le daba pena... y me he ido a un hotel, le he dejado allí mirando su taza de café.   
  
- Miki, me voy a ver a Satoshi, no debe estar pasándolo muy bien...   
  
Yuu cogió las llaves del coche y se fue rápidamente a casa de Miwa.   
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- se extrañó Meiko.   
  
- Meiko... tú no sabes nada de Miwa. No sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado este último año...   
  
- ¿A que te refieres?   
  
- Mira - Miki sacó un álbum de fotos de la estantería, buscó la foto que quería- ¿ves esta chica? Es, mejor dicho era, Megumi, la novia de Satoshi.   
  
Durante mucho tiempo Miwa estuvo pensando en ti, no podía olvidarte aunque tú estuvieses casada con otro. Pero más o menos un año después de nuestra boda conoció a Meg en una fiesta. Se enamoró locamente de ella, y ella de él, incluso tenían pensado casarse.   
  
Satoshi había preparado una cena en un lujoso restaurante, esa noche celebraban que llevaban un año juntos y Miwa le iba a pedir que se casara con él. De camino al restaurante les asaltaron con un arma, el atracador les pidió que le diesen el dinero y las joyas, encontró el anillo que Miwa le había comprado a Meg y intentó quitárselo, como Miwa se negó a dárselo empezaron a pelear. El hombre disparó tres veces, hirió a Miwa en una pierna... pero la peor parte se la llevó Meg que recibió los otros dos disparos... Murió en brazos de Miwa casi al instante sin que él pudiera hacer nada...   
  
- Es terrible... - dijo Meiko   
  
- Satoshi lo pasó muy mal, se pasó un mes sin querer hablar con nadie, solo Yuu conseguía animarlo un poco...   
  
- ¿Por eso le pusisteis Megumi a vuestra hija?   
  
- Si, cuando Meg murió yo estaba embarazada de seis meses, ya habíamos elegido que le íbamos a poner Rumi, pero al pasar todo aquello... decidimos llamarla Meg, a Miwa le hizo mucha ilusión y así poco a poco conseguimos que saliera del pozo en el que se había metido... pero juró que nunca se enamoraría de nadie más.   
  
Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio. Meiko observaba la foto de aquella chica de pelo rizado y corto, ojos verdes y amplia sonrisa.   
  
- Era muy guapa- dijo   
  
- Si, y además era muy simpática, seguro que te habría caído muy bien...   
  
- Me hubiese gustado conocerla.   
  
Yuu hacía rato que estaba en casa de Miwa, había intentado hablar con él pero se negaba a salir de la habitación. Cansado, Yuu, decidió entrar por su cuenta, encontró a Miwa tumbado en la cama con los ojos hinchados.   
  
- Yuu, ¡te he dicho que no entraras en mi habitación!, déjame solo, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie...   
  
- No pienso dejarte solo, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo ahora que casi lo habías superado.- dijo Yuu enfadado   
  
- Tú lo has dicho, casi... bah, no puedes entenderme, nadie puede entenderme... - dijo mientras ocultaba su cabeza con la almohada.   
  
Yuu le quitó la almohada de encima y le gritó:   
  
- ¡Acaso eres idiota!, tenías a una chica como Meiko a tu lado, podrías haber superado lo de Megumi y haber sido feliz con ella... pero no... has tenido que decirle cuatro tonterías que seguro que no pensabas para que se fuera... ¡¿se puede saber que te pasa tío?!   
  
- No puedo olvidarme de Meg... y no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa... mucho menos si ese alguien es Meiko - Miwa apretó los puños.   
  
- Satoshi... tú la quieres...   
  
- Pero ella no me quiere a mí.   
  
- Eso no puedes saberlo, deberías hablar con ella.   
  
- Si lo sé Yuu, ella todavía está enamorada de Namura y sé que jamás sentirá nada por mí.   
  
- No, no lo sabes... hazme caso, habla con ella... está en el hotel de la estación...   
  
capítulo 9: una oportunidad   
  
Meiko se despertó, miró el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, alargó su brazo hasta Miwa... pero allí no había nadie, encendió la luz... estaba en la habitación del hotel. Se sintió muy sola.   
  
Cogió el teléfono de la habitación y llamó a Miwa:   
  
- Vamos Satoshi contesta...   
  
- Hola este es el contestador...   
  
Meiko colgó el teléfono.   
  
- ¿Pero donde te has metido?- sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.   
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta, Meiko se levantó.   
  
- ¿Quién es?   
  
- Servicio de habitaciones   
  
- ¿A las tres de la mañana?   
  
- Es que si te digo quien soy no me vas a querer abrir...   
  
- ¿Miwa?- Meiko entreabrió la puerta y vio a Satoshi.   
  
- ¿Me dejas pasar?, tengo que hablar contigo...   
  
- Pasa...   
  
- ¿Has estado llorando?- dijo Miwa mirándola a los ojos.   
  
- Son las tres de la mañana, me has despertado ¿cómo esperas que tenga los ojos? ¿acaso también te da pena que me despierte con los ojos hinchados?   
  
- Siento haber dicho que me dabas pena... no lo decía en serio...   
  
- ¿Y por qué lo dijiste si no iba en serio?- dijo Meiko sin mirarle.   
  
- Supongo que quería hacerte daño de alguna forma, para que te alejaras de mí... - Satoshi bajó la cabeza - tenía miedo de que te enamorases de mí y de que yo no pudiera corresponderte...   
  
- ¿Es por Megumi?, Miki me lo ha contado...   
  
Miwa asintió.   
  
- Nuestra historia se acabó casi antes de empezar... y acabó de esa forma... fue todo culpa mía, si yo le hubiese dado lo que pedía a ese cabrón... ahora ella estaría viva.   
  
Por eso yo no merezco ser feliz, le quité a Megumi la posibilidad de serlo... Murió en mis brazos... - Miwa empezó a llorar, Meiko nunca le había visto así, se sentó a su lado para intentar consolarle.   
  
- Pero Satoshi... no fue tu culpa... tu también podrías haber muerto pero tuviste la suerte de vivir...   
  
- ¿Suerte?, llamas a esto suerte, vivir la vida que le pertenecería a otra persona... era yo el que debería haber muerto no ella, habría sido mejor para todos.   
  
Meiko lo abrazó   
  
- No para todos Satoshi... no para mí... - dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.   
  
- Meiko...   
  
- No dejaré que pienses esas cosas, eres demasiado importante... para mí...   
  
- ¿Y Namura?...   
  
- ¿Namura?, ya no me importa...   
  
- Dijiste que te acostaste conmigo porque estabas dolida con él...   
  
- Ya sé lo que dije, pero... me he despertado poco antes de que tú llegaras... al ver que no estabas a mi lado me he sentido muy triste... quería que estuvieras conmigo porque yo...   
  
- No lo digas Meiko, por favor... no puede ser ¿vale? No puedo hacerle eso a Megumi... si ella ya no puede disfrutar de la vida y del amor yo tampoco...   
  
- Pero ella no lo habría querido así...   
  
- No... - dijo Miwa - pero...   
  
- Entonces... ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo?   
  
- Porque tengo miedo... tengo miedo de hacer daño a otra persona, mucho más si esa persona eres tú- por primera vez en mucho rato Miwa levantó la cabeza y miró a Meiko a los ojos- pensaba que nunca sería capaz de amar a otra persona, hasta que volviste a aparecer en mi vida.   
  
Todos los días estaba deseando volver a casa sólo para poder verte y para poder estar contigo... a veces por la noche me despertaba y me quedaba mirando como dormías, estabas tan guapa... muchas veces me sorprendí mirándote cuando tú no te dabas cuenta.   
  
Sabía que seguías queriendo a Namura, que no te fijarías en mí... por eso estaba tranquilo. Pero cuando hicimos el amor... me desperté, te vi allí, a mi lado... como cada mañana, pero algo cambió. Yo no me había acostado con ninguna chica desde que murió Megumi... me sentía fatal, después de eso pensé que te podrías fijar en mí y decidí que tenía que apartarte de mi lado para no hacerte daño...   
  
Meiko sonrió y pasó la mano por el pelo de Miwa   
  
- ¿Y no pensaste que me podía haber fijado en ti antes? Pero tenía miedo, igual que tú... no quería que ningún hombre me hiciese daño de nuevo. Aunque sé que tú no me lo harás... y yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño a ti, creo que ya has sufrido bastante...   
  
Entiendo que necesites tiempo... y yo voy a darte todo el que haga falta, si me aceptas...   
  
¿por qué no nos damos una oportunidad?...   
  
- Meiko... tendrás que tener mucha paciencia conmigo...   
  
- No me importa, sabes que soy muy paciente...   
  
- En ese caso... - Miwa sonrió- de acuerdo... - abrazó fuertemente a Meiko.   
  
- Satoshi... - dijo Meiko- ¿puedo besarte?   
  
- No   
  
- ¿No?   
  
- No, porque soy yo el que va a besarte...   
  
Satoshi le dio un largo beso que interrumpió el sonido del teléfono.   
  
Meiko contestó preocupada, una llamada a esas horas siempre preocupa, habló durante unos minutos y colgó muy contenta:   
  
- ¡Arimi se ha puesto de parto! Vamos al hospital.   
  
Había sido un niño, y tanto la madre como el pequeño estaban muy bien. Cuando dejaron que entraran las visitas fueron todos a verlos. Ginta llevaba ya rato en la habitación cuando todos entraron, se le notaba la felicidad en la cara.   
  
- ¿Habéis visto a Atsumu? ¿Verdad que es un niño muy guapo?   
  
- Claro Ginta, es normal, se parece a su madre... - bromeó Arimi.   
  
- Si, Arimi, has tenido suerte de que se parezca a ti... - dijo Yuu.   
  
Todos estaban muy contentos, Miki y Yuu había llevado a Megumi con ellos y bromeaban sobre si de mayor sería la novia de Atsu.   
  
Yuu llevó a Miwa a un lado   
  
- ¿Cómo te has enterado si no estabas en casa?...- Preguntó Yuu con una gran sonrisa   
  
- Vamos Yuu... ya sabes con quien estaba... hemos decidido intentarlo, aunque los dos estamos un poco asustados... puede que este haya sido el principio de una bonita historia...   
  
- Me alegro por ti   
  
- Chicos... ¿pero que hacéis aquí tan solos?, vamos venid con todos- dijo Miki - Miwa, Meiko me lo ha contado todo, felicidades... y ahora vete con ella y déjame a Yuu para mí.   
  
Satoshi abrazó a Meiko.   
  
- ¿Has visto que felices son todos?- dijo Meiko con una gran sonrisa   
  
- Nosotros seremos igual de felices, solo hay que dejar pasar un poco de tiempo...   
  
FIN   
  
Mandame tu opinión a meiko_aki@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
